Piperidones, such as 3-piperidone, and more specifically, (2S)-phenyl-3-piperidone, are important intermediates for a particularly useful class of therapeutic agents. From the core structure of the piperidone, various potent neurokinin-1 (NK1) receptor antagonists may be synthesized therefrom.